All Too Well
by writergirl1215
Summary: Once upon a time, Ross Lynch and Laura Marano were costars on the hit Disney Channel show Austin & Ally. They fell in love and happily dated throught the series. Shortly after the show ended, thier realtionship did too. But thier feelings never quite disappeared... Better summary inside. Songfic. Raura.


All Too Well

**A/N: Hey, guys! I know I should be working on SuperStar, but I was listening to Taylor Swift's song All Too Well and immediately fell in love with it. So I decided to write a Raura fanfiction based off of it. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally, or Ross and Laura. Unfortunately.**

**_Background: Once upon a time, Ross Lynch and Laura Marano were costars on the hit Disney Channel show Austin & Ally. Their characters were the most loved and supported ship on the show, and it was quite clear to everyone that they would eventually fall in love. Which they did, and during the process their actors did too. Ross and Laura happily dated throughout the series, and no one thought they would break up. Until they did. After the show ended, busy schedules, jealousy, bitter words, broken promises, and space were destroying the relationship. So they decided to end it. But even though what they had was gone, it didn't mean their feelings disappeared with it… _**

Laura's POV

_(Italics = flashbacks)_

"Please, don't go." I whispered. It was almost inaudible.

"Why shouldn't I? You're the only thing left for me here." He said, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"I miss you. I still love you." I said, also looking like I was about to cry.

He ran to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned in slowly and I did the same. Our lips were a centimeter from touching when I did the unthinkable.

"Wait!"

Mr. Walsh, the director, groaned.

"What, Laura?"

"I can't do this. Can't a stunt double kiss Cody** (A/N: Cody as in Cody Christian)**?"

"No, I want to zoom into the kiss so it has to be you."

"But-"

"I get it. You're not ready. Everyone take five, I need to talk to Laura." He motioned for me to come to him.

"I'm sorry, Jeffrey. I just-" I just what? I can't say what I feel out loud. I'm supposed to have moved on from _him_.

"I get it, Laura. You still have feelings for Ross-" I winced at his name.

"-and you feel that kissing Cody will mess with them. You need to remember that it's just a stage kiss. They don't mean anything unless you want them to."

"I don't have feeling for him anymore. I've moved on." I lied through my teeth.

"You want to believe that, Laura. But you know that in your heart you still love him."

"He doesn't feel the same way. He was the one to end it." I mumbled bitterly.

"You don't know that. It didn't seem like Gorge still had feelings for Nina, but look how that turned out. They were a centimeter from kissing."

I blushed and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry about that. It's just a movie. None of that actually happens in real life."

"It doesn't happen to everyone, but it happens. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? We can work on the kiss when you're ready."

"Thanks, Jeffrey. You're the best."

I walked to my dressing room, and bumped into Cody. It was great to be able to work with him again. He's an awesome friend.

"Hey, Laura. Did Jeffrey really give you the rest of the day off?"

"Yeah."

"I told you you're his favorite person on this set."

"You're a close second, Cody."

"Yeah, well I'm not surprised. I mean look at me." He flexed his biceps, causing me to laugh.

"What am I looking at?" I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Hey, um, why did you pull out of the kiss at the last minute?"

I should've known he'd ask. "I-I don't know."

"It's Ross isn't it? You still have feelings for him." Wow, am I really this obvious?

"No."

"Laura, tell me the truth. You know you can trust me." He said in a soft, urging tone.

"Maybe. I really don't know. He hurt me so much, but I always had the best times with him." He nodded with an understanding look on his face.

"I get it." Everyone keeps saying that, but they don't. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks, Cody. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you later, Ally-Gator." I smiled at the nickname of my former character.

I made my way to my dressing room. I quickly picked up my coat, gloves, and purse. Out of habit, I looked around for my favorite scarf. A red and yellow Gryffindor scarf. Not only did it remind me of Harry Potter, but it also had Ross's and my favorite colors. Then I remembered that I had left it at Rydel's house ages ago. I thought back to one of my first memories of our relationship. One that took place the very first week we began dating.

_"Goodnight, Rydel!" I waved at Ross's energetic sister with my free hand. My other was intertwined with one of Ross's._

_"See you, Laura! Ross you'd better take care of her! You may never find another girl who actually sees something in you ever again!" She called._

_"Gosh, I love you, too!" Ross rolled his eyes, but he was smiling._

_We made our way to the small park, around the corner of Rydel's house, in which we parked. I shivered as the cold wind hit my face._

_"You cold?" Ross asked._

_"A little. Aren't you?"_

_"Nah, I'm Awesomous, remember?" I laughed at the reference to one of our episodes._

_"Sure you are."_

_"Do you doubt my awesomeness?"_

_"Just a little."_

_"Well, you won't once I'm done with you."_

_"What are you- Ross! Put me down!"_

_"Never, Mwhahaha- cough- stupid saliva."_

_"Karma." I sang._

_"Shut up."_

_"Now that's no way to talk to your girlfriend."_

_"Right, how about, M'lady would you kindly not move your lips or use your vocal cords?"_

_"Eh, better."_

_We reached the car, and he put me down to open the car. I realized why I had felt chilly._

_"Ross, I left my scarf at Rydel's house!"_

_"I can go get it."_

_"No, I'll get it another day."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yeah."_

I never got that scarf back. Not even after our breakup. According to Rydel, he still has, buried somewhere in his drawer, it because it reminds him of innocence and smells like me. I snorted. As if. It's probably in some landfill in god-knows-where. Landfills are not green, by the way. Just a little something I will never forget from Friends for Change.

I walked out of the studio, and started to make my way towards my favorite café, the Pelton café **(1)**. It was halfway across town, but I really wanted a minty hot chocolate. I walked by a park and saw some little boys at T-ball practice. One in particular caught my eye. He had messy, bleach blond, glasses, and was dancing in victory due to the fact that he had actually hit the ball. His coach yelled at him to run. He did as he was told; only in the wrong direction. The coach sighed and called the energetic boy over to him. It looked like he was explaining that he had run the wrong way. I realized why he stuck out to me. He reminded me of another memory.

_"And here is Ross about to go to bed. Aren't his truck jammies and race car driver glasses adorable? And the race car shaped bed." Stormie gushed. Ross, his mother, and I were sitting at the kitchen table looking at pictures of Ross as a little boy._

_"Aww… I guess there is some truth to the whole 'truck boxers' story, isn't there Ross?"_

_"Moooom! You're embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend!" He whined, his cheeks red._

_"Oh, honey, that's my job."_

_"Mom!"_

_"Oh, and here he is at one of his T-ball games. He hated that sport. He would always run the wrong direction, miss the balls, and when he did hit the ball he would dance and sing 'I hit the ball! I hit the ball!' instead of running."_

_"And that is why hockey is my sport, and not baseball!" Before Stormie could respond to that, the phone rang._

_"Laura, feel free to keep looking while I go get that."_

_"Ok." I flipped through the album, and sighed._

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. It's just that it's such a good idea to make a photo album of your kid's life."_

_"So you can embarrass them?"_

_"No! So you can remember everything about them forever and even when they're not with you, you can look through it to make you feel like they are. I'm definitely making one for my kids."_

_He came closer to me and whispered in my ear._

_"Those kids might be ours." I smiled at the thought, and looked into his eyes._

_"I'd like that." He smiled back and leaned in. I did the same. Our lips met in a passionate kiss. I felt every cliché thing you ever heard about; the sparks, butterflies, weak knees, and everything else. Everything was perfect._

I sighed. Those kids won't be ours. They'll belong to someone else. Someone that I could never love as much as I do Ross. They might not even exist. I stopped watching, and kept going. In the parking lot, I saw a couple looking at a map.

"Ian **(2)**, I told you we'd get lost."

"You got into the car with me though, didn't you Amy** (2)**?"

"Touché." Ian went back to looking at the map.

"Ian, aren't the leaves pretty?"

"Not as pretty as you." She smiled and kissed his cheek. Ross and I were once like that couple. Just once.

_Ross and I had decided to drive to San Francisco to see all the awesome sights there. We had gotten in the city, rented a hotel room (with two beds, of course), and decided to wander. Of course, we got lost._

_"Ross, we're lost aren't." I asked him as he stopped at an intersection._

_"What? Me lost? Don't be ridiculous!"_

_"Then where are we?"_

_"Um, that place."_

_"What place?"_

_"You know the place with- ok, we're lost."_

_I sighed. "Just keep driving until you see a gas stop. You're low on it."_

_"Ok." I looked out my window at the unfamiliar surroundings and felt the wind blow through my hair. I'd never admit it, but there is no one in the entire world I would rather be lost with. Not Raini, not Calum, not Vanessa, not Cody, not Ross's siblings, no one else could make me feel as safe as I do when I'm with him. I felt Ross's eyes on me._

_"Is there something on my face?"_

_"No, I'm just watching over you. I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt, you know that right?"_

_"Ross that's so sweet."_

_"I really mean it." We were approaching a light, and lucky for us I saw it._

_"Red light!"_

_"What?"_

_"Red light!" I pointed at the light._

_"Shoot." He quickly hit the brakes, jolting us forward._

_"Are you ok?" He asked._

_"Yeah. How did you pass your driver's test?"_

_"Very funny." We drove around in a comfortable silence._

_"There's a gas station." I pointed to a small one on the corner of a street full of trees. Ross drove into it, and parked at a gas pump. I got out of the car._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"To buy a map and use the bathroom."_

_"Oh, ok."_

_I walked into the small store, and looked around. I spotted the maps and walked to them. I quickly got one of the part of San Francisco we were in, and took it to the check-out stand. I really needed to go to the bathroom._

_"Is this it?" The man asked looking at me as if trying to figure out who I was._

_"Yeah."_

_"Ok then. You look familiar. Are you by any chance Laura Marano?"_

_"As a matter of fact, yes I am."_

_"My daughter loves your show. She goes on and on about Auslly and Raura and how cute they are."_

_"Would you like my autograph for your daughter?"_

_"That would be very kind of you."_

_"I can also get Ross's. He's right outside."_

_"Thank you so much."_

_"It's no problem. We wouldn't be anywhere without people like your daughter."_

_I walked outside. _

_"You're done already?" He asked._

_"No, I still need to use the bathroom. Can you sign this? The man inside has a daughter who love Austin & Ally."_

_"Sure!"_

_"Great! Now I need to use the restroom. Here's the map. Try to find where we are."_

_I walked back inside._

_"Here you go."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome. Do you have a bathroom?" He pointed at the door, and I walked to it. When I was done, I said goodbye to the man, and walked outside._

_"Now I'm done. Have you found out where we are?"_

_"Yeah, and I know how to get back to our hotel."_

_"Great, let's go."_

_As we were driving back, I admired the beautiful leaves falling of the trees. Their colors are so beautiful. The way they fall, it's like their pieces falling into place._

_"They are aren't they?" I blushed._

_"Was I thinking aloud?"_

_"Yeah, but I'm glad you said it. It sounds better coming out of your lips then it would if they came out of mine."_

_"I don't think so. Your voice is amazing."_

_"Not nearly as amazing as you." _

_"Thank you." I leaned over and kissed his cheek._

_He took my hand and began to sing. _

_"Like pieces of a puzzle, without each other we're in trouble, trouble."_

_"Hey, I will always stay by your side forever." I joined in._

_"'Cause we're better together." We finished together, in perfect harmony._

_We spent the rest of the trip singing songs from Austin & Ally. When we got back it was midnight, and we were starving. I walked to the refrigerator for food._

_"There's nothing good to eat."_

_"Call room service."_

_"I'll feel bad."_

_"They won't. They get paid more."_

_"Ok then."_

_I went to the phone and ordered two grilled cheese sandwiches and milk._

_"What do you want to do until the food comes?" I asked him._

_"I have an idea." He turned off the lights and opened the refrigerator door._

_"May I have this dance?"_

_"Yes."_

_We ended up dancing the way we did on the episode Club Owners & Quinceneras. When he dipped me, though, he didn't drop me._

_"You have doe eyes." He whispered._

_"What does that mean?"_

_"It means you're wide-eyed and innocent looking."_

_"Is that good?"_

_In response, he kissed me. And once again everything was perfect._

Everything seemed perfect when I was with Ross. I kept walking. I was close to the café. He was perfect in general. His hair, his clothes, his smile, his voice, his sweet disposition **(A/N: Disposition means a person's emotional outlook or mood)**, and just about everything else. I think back to the only memory I have in which I didn't think he was perfect. Our breakup.

_I was sitting at the Pelton café thinking about our relationship. We had been fighting all week now. He was on the cover of US Weekly clearly flirting with some blond chick. He said he was at liberty to do whatever he wanted without me acting like his mom. I told him he was but he wasn't at liberty to flirt with other girls when he had a girlfriend. We hadn't spoken after that fight. Our relationship had become really strained after Austin & Ally ended. Maybe it was the busy schedules and distance. Suddenly, my phone rang._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello? Laura?"_

_"Hey, Ross."_

_"Um, hey. Listen I think you're a really great girl, but I don't think it's really working out between us."_

_I stayed silent._

_"So I have to breakup with you." He awkwardly continued._

_My body went numb._

_"Hello? Laura, are you ok?" As if he cared. _

_"I'll be fine. Do me a favor and lose my number. Goodbye, Ross."_

_"Wait! Laur-" I hung up. I didn't want to hear whatever he wanted to say. I was still numb. I quickly got up and left._

_When I got to my house, the meaning of his words entered me through every pore of my body. We were over. I fell to the ground, and started crying. I was angry. Angry at Ross, at the world, at fate, at the paparazzi that would soon swarm me, the creators of Austin & Ally the blonde girl, the tone of his voice (causally cruel),and just about everyone else. But most of all I was angry at myself, for letting Ross go so easily._

_A week later, I got my stuff mailed to me, and Ross and the blonde chick (apparently her name was Britney) were dating. He threw away everything we had for her. Our relationship was like a masterpiece that he decided was not good enough, so he tore it apart. It was magical and rare but that magic disappeared. Raura had disappeared._

That was a year ago. Suddenly, I didn't want to go back to the Pelton café. I walked right past it and kept walking. I ended up at Austin & Ally's old studio. I decided to go in.

"Hey, Burt." I greeted the old security guard.

"Hello, Ms. Marano. It's a pleasure to see you."

"You, too."

"Is there an Austin & Ally reunion I didn't hear about?"

"What do you mean?"

"One of your old cast members is on the old set. Are you going to say hi?" It wouldn't be Ross. He wanted to forget his Disney past. It was probably Raini or Calum.

"Yeah, I'll go do that. Nice to see you again, Burt." I walked through the familiar hallways. I passed my old dressing room, Raini's dressing room, Calum's dressing room, and Ross's dressing room. I noticed that Disney never bothered to remove the spray painted R5 logos. Finally, I walked onto the Sonic Boom set. It was such a welcoming place to be. I made my way to the piano. It had always been my favorite prop on the set. I began playing a song I had written in order to express my feelings.

_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold_

_But something about it felt like home somehow_

_And I left my scarf there at your sister's house_

_And you still got it in your drawer, even now_

_Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze_

_We're singing in the car getting lost upstate_

_Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place_

_And I can picture it after all these days_

_And I know it's long gone_

_And that magic's not here no more_

_And I might be okay_

_But I'm not fine at all_

_'Cause there we are again, on that little town street_

_You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me_

_Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red_

_You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed_

_Your mother's telling stories about you on the tee ball team_

_You tell me about your past, thinking your future was me_

_And I know it's long gone_

_And there's nothing else I could do_

_And I forget about you long enough_

_To forget why I needed to_

_'Cause there we are again, in the middle of the night_

_We're dancing around the kitchen in the refrigerator light_

_Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_And maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much_

_But maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up_

_Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_And you call me up again just to break me like a promise_

_So casually cruel in the name of being honest_

_I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here_

_'Cause I remember it all, all, all too well_

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_

_I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_

_After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own_

_Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week_

_'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me_

_You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_

_'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so_

_Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_

_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_

_Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all_

_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

"That's a really good song." A male voice said from behind me. I turned around to see the face I had been longing to see. But now that the longing had turned into reality, I had no idea what to do.

"Ross." I whispered.

"Laura." He said back.

I got up and ran to the exit.

"Wait! Please don't go!"

"Why not?! I have every right to go!" I yelled, tears threatening to stream down my face.

"I'm sorry. You have every right to hate me. But I just want you to know that I miss you. I need you more then I need to breathe air. I still love you." I can't process what he's saying. It just doesn't feel real.

"I still love you, too." He grinned and ran to hug me. I stopped him.

"But I'm not sure I can trust you."

"You can, Laura. I was stupid and naïve. When I was dating Britney, I didn't feel anything but sadness. When I broke up with her, I didn't feel a thing but relief. When I was with you, I felt nothing but joy. When I broke up with you, I felt like I had just lost a piece of my heart and soul."

I stood there silently.

"There's no way I can make it without, do it without you, be here without you." He offered.

"It's no fun when you're doing it solo, with you is like whoa, yeah and I know." I sang back.

"I own this dream, 'cause I've got you with me." He sang.

"There's no way I can make it without, do it without you, be here without you." We ended. In perfect harmony.

"I missed doing that." He admitted.

"Me, too." Awkward silence.

"I think I can." I said quietly.

"You think you can what?"

"I think I can trust you." He smiled a huge smile and took my chin in his hands. He carefully pressed his lips to mine. I still felt the sparks.

"I missed that even more." And no matter what life decided to throw our way, I would remember it all too well.

_-The End-_

**1. I don't own the Pelton Café. My aunt does. It is located in Oakland but for the sake of the story pretend it's in Hollywood.**

**2. I don't own Amy or Ian. They are characters in the 39 Clues that I really ship together.**

**A/N: Whew, that was the longest fanfiction I have ever written! I hope you guys liked it. Please review! And to the readers of SuperStar I am so, so, so, so, SO INCREADIBLY SORRY I have not updated in forever. Since I have the whole week off I'll try to write and publish at least two more chapters. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
